


100 Kinks || Septiplier ||

by SinfulWordMaster



Series: 100 Kinks Challenge [1]
Category: Youtube RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: 100 kinks, Drabbles, Full on Smut, I'm not Sorry., M/M, NSFW, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Not for the Innocent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Really kinky, Septiplier - Freeform, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5235563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulWordMaster/pseuds/SinfulWordMaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 Kinks is a Tumblr based Prompt data-base for writers who wish to find their mojo for writing and either pick what they want, or take a challenge and do everything on the list in either fan fiction form or drabble form. It's heavily NSFW so heed this warning before you read any further into the fanfic. There are some innocent things but some get really kinky and really in dept. </p><p>I welcome you to my challenge of doing the 100 Kinks in probably not 100 days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kissing || Fluffy ||

**This is the first chapter of this; it's semi experimental; I know people will want more since I'mma do more than one on this but hey. Let us begin.**

**Disclaimer: The 100 Kinks idea belongs too [I think.]<http://phandom-doodles.tumblr.com/post/86601537822/100-kinks-nsfw> on Tumblr. I don't own anything of this. I'm just getting the bull from it. Let us begin.**

* * *

_**Kink #1 - Kissing** _

* * *

Mark smiles as he sits with his Irish friend on the couch of his home. Jack was visiting for a few days from Ireland and he was so happy to have his best friend with him at a time like this. 

Mark had something he wanted to tell Jack. Jack and him have been rather close for a while so he thought he would tell him something - and most likely the fans want to happen - for a while now. He looks over to his friend, moving a hand onto his shoulder to get his attention; the fading green-haired goofball looks over to his friend with the fading bubblegum-pink hair, turning his head, "What is it, Mark?"

His accent was a bit thick at that time; they haven't talked for what felt like forever. Mark's heart thumped in his chest as he thought of what he could say.

_'I've liked you for ever and now I want to kiss your face off,'_ no, that won't work...

_'I really like you, Jack,'_ no...

_'I love you,'_ Damn...

Nothing seemed to work in his head. He sighs as he gripped Jack's chin between his fingers for a moment then leans forward, warm lips touching the others. The sensation that was felt was electric. Mark wasn't sure if Jack would pull away and hate him for what he has done or accept it for what it was. And, actually, Jack accepts the kiss and begins to kiss back, seeming to put all of his love and words he's wanted to say into this simple sudden kiss.

Jack was first to pull away, a flushed tone to his pale skin. He couldn't help the smile that creeped onto his face, hand resting atop Mark's cheek

"Why did ye' kiss me?"

"I wanted to do that for some time now.." Mark pauses, bringing Jack's hand down to his lips, brushing his lips across the skin then his eyes focus back on the other. "But I didn't know how you'd react.."

Jack just smiles, shaking his head, "I wanted 'ta kiss 'ya fer a while now. Jus' didn't know how 'ta do it either."

Mark looks at him once more surprised but brought him into another kiss; he could kiss Jack all day.

Actually, he might end up doing that.

 


	2. On the Sofa || Fluffy-Smut ||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm only saying this once. I may skip some of them since I'm not too sure how to do them at the time. But don't fret. They will be posted either later or written somewhere else and posted at the very end. 
> 
> That is all.

**Shall we begin with the next part?**

* * *

**_Kink #3 - On the Couch_  
**

* * *

Mark and Jack have been on the couch for what felt like forever; Mark was on top of Jack, leaving little kisses down his neck and face, marking up his neck for all the fangirls to see when he recorded again. All Jack could do was try and stop little moans from falling but it didn't help. He submitted to the Korean rather quickly, letting him do as he pleases.

Mark decided to take this a bit further; he pressed his hips against Jack's as he began to rock into him, watching as his friend submits even more, laying his head back as he let out soft little moans, his own hips bucking in the process, wanting a different form of friction.

"What do you want, Jack?"

"I want ye' 'ta fuck me, Mark.." Jack mumbles, looking away from his friend. Said friend just chuckles.

"Really? On the couch? Where Matt and Ryan can come in and see us?" Jack just nods, pulling Mark down with him to attack his lips once again, not wanting to talk anymore.

Mark chuckles as he attacks Jack's neck once the kiss was parted; even more marks are going to be visible. They have done the do multiple times so Jack didn't need to be prepped; he's stretched enough from all the fucking he has to deal with. Mark sighs as he slowly removed both of their clothing. He could hear Jack whining; music to his ears. He chuckles as he moved his hands down his friends body, fingers brushing over every part nearly; he wanted to remember everything. He was painting Jack with his fingers. Bright blue eyes stare off into the distance, soft calm breaths fall from Irish lips but hitch when the Korean hits a certain spot on the Irishman.

Mark moves his hands to his friends'  legs, lifting them up slightly and getting into a mounting position. Without a given warning, hips jerk forward, causing the other to grunt out from the force, blue hues closing as a mix of pain and pleasure over take him. Mark stills, not wanting to hurt his friend in the slightest, but once a nod of approval is given, his movements go from slow to quick, well, quickly. He had no particular rhythm, it was quick, but slow at the same time. It was enough to please the one below to an extent he turned into a mess of moans.

It didn't last too long, however; their amazing moment was soon coming to a close. Mark wanted to get it done rather quickly but he at least wanted it to last. Pink bubblegum hair covers Jack's neck as the quiet thrusting becomes erratic, unable to hold what was bound to happen.

A soft call of the Irishman's name slipped past the Korean's lips as his thrusting stilled; the other soon followed, a sticky mess now caking  the chest of Mark and Jack's own stomach. Neither cared, though; it was worth it. The couch may have a little white stain, but that would be easy to make up a lie for. It's not going to stop them from going a second round. Oh no.

Mark stills before a heavy, deep breath follows, the second round was just beginning, giving neither parties the ability to rest.

 


	3. Masturbation || Self-Pleasure Smut ||

**Gimme dat smuuutttttt >]]]**

**Mark will be in Bold.**

_Jack will be in Italic._

Both will be in normal lettering.

* * *

_**Kink #4 Masturbation** _

* * *

Mark was stuck in LA; Jack was stuck in Ireland. Needy times call for desperate and needy measures. Alone time with yourself is one way to release sexual desires..

**Mark sighs; he missed Jack more than he thought he would when he went back to Ireland. The times he wanted his boyfriend here was often. Though, he was not. He would check each room, call out the Irishman's name; yet no answer. This hurt Mark, but he knew he would be back within time. Time that he does not wish to wait for, but he shall wait.**

_Jack, on the other hand, missed Mark as well. He hated going back to Ireland. But he couldn't stay in LA forever. He could, but he would have to bring his important things with him. Sigh._

Both boys missed each other. Which is the best time to release some of that sexual tension. Both Mark and Jack are currently laying in bed, covers over top of them, minds wandering over the other in the other part of the world.

**Mark sighs shakily, hands moving to remove the comforter on his body; he could feel it begin to heat up from the thoughts going on in his head. A single hand ran down from his neck to his clothed chest, stopping at the bottom of his shirt to slide the itching hand up his own clothing to lift it up slightly, warm hand touching twitching skin. Soft yet calm breaths fall from his lips. His hand slowly travels from under the shirt to the hem of his pants, fingers playing with the waistband before snapping it back into place with a quiet 'snap.' His hand finally rests on the slowly growing bulge in his pajama pants, pressing down to cause small amounts of friction, a quiet choked whine fell.**

_Jack lays on his stomach, fingers drumming over the pillows as he let his mind wander over the images of Mark in his head. A crimson flush begins to form on his cheeks as the thoughts tend to get more graphic in nature. His images dancing around his head force his hand to stop drumming on the pillow and slowly crawl down between the bed and himself; he pulls away, temptation getting the best of him. However, once his mind heard and caught a glimpse of Mark in a riding position over the Irishman and his deep moans filling his head, his hand darted back to where they wanted to go. His hand lay upon his bulge, his body jerking all of a sudden to cause friction; he does it again, and again, before he begins to slowly rock into his own hand, imagines falling into his head at a rapid pace._

**Marks hand slowly began to speed up. The images within his sinful head are beginning to get more sexual as time passes. He whines once again; he gets tired of clothing being in the way as he removes his pants. He went commando. His tongue sticks out of his mouth slightly as he repeats his actions form before, yet this time he has something to grab onto. His fingers brush over the head of his length before shaking fingers grasp the organ between his fist and jerk down in a slow and agonizing pace. The up-stroke was just as slow; his legs twitching all of a sudden as a shock of pleasure shoots though him, unable to hold back his soft moans.**

_Jack moans out all of a sudden as his hand suddenly found the hem of his pants; he slowly slips said hand inside. He couldn't help but tease himself like Mark would if he was here. His fingers are feather light touches compared to what he wants to actually do. He buries his head within the pillows to hide his shame of moaning out during alone time. No one was in the house so why must he hide them. He finally doesn't. His head turns to the side as he fists himself all of a sudden then begins to thrusts into his loose fist. He, however, bites onto the pillow his head lays upon to stop from screaming out in pure pleasure._

**Marks feet were now planted firmly on the bed, his legs slightly spread out to simulate a body between his legs. Eyes closes; mouth open. That's how his expression was. His body trembling as his fingers speed up little by little. A soft call of 'Jack...' slipped his mouth. He couldn't help but let his loves name fall sinfully from his mouth. That's all he was thinking about. The world revolved around Jack. And now, he's thinking about him during a private time with his right hand.**

_Jack was now on his back, fully nude atop the bed as his length was firmly grasped within a rough fist. His breathing soon became uneven; a string of soft calls to Mark fell from him as if he was in the same room with him and could hear. His back slightly arched off the bed as his hand jerked faster over himself, his free hand moving from his leg up to his stomach then his chest; fingers dance over perked nipples, pinching them within two fingers causing a sharp gasp to fall form his lips._

**Marks breathing begins to increase, heart rate speeding up as well. His wrist speeding up on its own acord to please the Korean male laid strewn across the bed in a layer of sweat. Moans of pleasure finally become known to Mark; he doesn't hold them back anymore. He moves a few fingers to his mouth as his tongue laps at the digits then runs them down his body; the fingers soon lay on his puckering entrance. Saliva-slicked fingers slide into his puckering hole as he tips his head back, hand rushing faster and faster over his length; fingers moving to hit his prostate each time they come out causing his body to jerk and his voice to crack as a moan-like scream comes from him.**

_Fingers running and playing with his nipples now move down Jack's body to his balls. His fingers giving them a few gentle rolls before his head tilts upward, shaky moans falling from the Irishman in the process. His eyes nearly roll back in his head as he repeats the process; again and again he does this, pleasure filling in the heat of the moment, pooling in his stomach. He can feel himself getting closer and closer to satisfactioned pleasure. He needs this. And he needs this now.  
_

**Mark whines, his release was close; so close he could taste it if that was possible. He nods to himself, sitting up slightly on his elbows as his hand speeds up as quick as it can, the fingers inside him were no longer there. He wanted to cum from straight masturbation; no prostate needed. His eyes widen as his cock throbs in his hand as he tips his head back once more, white strings of absolute ecstasy spurting out from his cock, spilling over onto his hand and some on his stomach as he milked himself clean. He lowers himself onto the bed fully now, his body spent, breath raged and panting. He lays there for a moment as he watches his cock finish finally as he becomes soft again, the wonderful images of Jack finally leaving his brain.**

_The pool in Jack's stomach was getting fuller, per say; it only took a few more harsh strokes for him to finally release, his cum spilling and landing anywhere it pleases. Gasps of pleasure and strings of Mark's name falls from his lips as he lets himself cum until done. He lays back upon the bed, his body twitching and eyes falling shut from what he has just done. A dopey, tired smile forms on his face as Mark's name falls for a final time as sleep takes over the Irishman, pleased of what he has just done and what he had thought of to get the job done.  
_


	5. One Catches the Other Masturbating || Catching Self-Pleasure ||

I have a draft for Kink #7 - Something New but I have writers block up the ass so thought I'd do something else. This one will be pretty much just like my other Masturbating thing.

_Italic will be Jack_

**Bold will be Mark**

* * *

**_Kink #13 - One Catches the Other Masturbating_ **

* * *

 

_Jack was out for the day; or, at least a few hours. Mark told him to pick up a few things at the store if he wanted to eat tonight. Jack just huffs as he does what his love told him to do; here he is, at a local store with people eyeing him down due to his green fading hair. Ah well. Worth it to get something in his belly. Once he bought everything, he made his way back to the house, happy that he got home before it got dark. Sighing, he placed the key in the lock and turned; what he heard made him turn his head in confusion.  
_

**Mark on the other hand was in his shared room; he was laying on his bed, phone in hand, eyes scanning over something he found interesting. Little giggles fell from the Korean now and again; a hand laying on his stomach playing with the hem of his forever lucky flannel he seems to wear on a daily basis. His eyes scan over the words he was reading; a blush begins to form. _'Why am I reading this..'_ he says to himself. Why are you reading that? And what the hell is it? As Mark was reading, he skims down further on the page he was on; a soft moan-like gasp slips through his mouth as he covers it, not knowing when Jack would be home.**

_Jack decided to put the things away he got and sneak up to where he heard the noise. He didn't hear it again so maybe Mark was recording something? He shrugs it off as he was about ready to leave when he heard it again.  
_

**Mark groans once again, forgetting to cover his mouth. He drops his phone on his stomach, fingers moving down to his pants to rub over his growing clothed erection. He tried his hardest to be quiet, but it was rather hard to keep the sounds he so desperately wanted to come out. He still didn't hear that Jack was home, so he thought he was still out; little to Mark's knowledge, he was closing in on his location.  
**

_Jack could hear the groans coming from Mark's room. Did he bring someone home without his knowledge? Was he cheating..? Jack decided to actually look into the room. One hand on the doorknob and the other flat on the door. He didn't hear any other moans coming from the room; he slowly opens it a crack and peaks his head in. What he seen made his face flush and look away, but curiosity killed Jack; he couldn't help but to watch._

**Mark had his hand down his pants with his head tilted back, soft breathless moans falling from him. His other hand was messing with the buttons on his flannel and slowly moves it off of him as if it was Jack doing it. Mark sits up for a moment, not seeing his friend snooping through the cracks in the door. He lays back down once his flannel was removed; his pants soon follow.**

_Jack stares at the man on the bed, cock in hand and a moany mess. He tried not to watch but the sexual sounds that Mark was making was hard not too._

_Within time, Jack was still waiting by the door, watching his friend masturbate was something he'd wish to see; and now he can._

**Mark's hand moves more faster over himself, soft calls of Jack's name falling from it.**

_Jack stares at Mark, his body slightly getting warmer when he heard Call out his name, 'Cum, Mark...' he wanted to say; he wanted to see his friend make a mess with Jack in his mind._

**"I gotta cum..." Mark gasps out, he slightly arches up as his movements over his length got more faster.  
**

_"Cum, Mark..." Jack actually speaks.  
_

**Mark heard Jack telling him to cum; however, it wasn't a dream. A blushing Jack was watching him from the door. He stops his hand movements but it was too late. His body jerks as a cry of pleasure he tried to keep in falls from his lips, making a mess on himself and a little on the bed. He whines as he moved a hand over his eyes, soft panty breaths slip his lips. He could hear the door open as he watches Jack come in and sit on the end of the bed.**

_"I want to help next time..." Is all Jack says before he jumps on Mark's spent body, attacking him with kisses.  
_


	6. Phone Sex || Spoken Self-Pleasure ||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skipping all the way down to 30. >]

Going way down the list. >] I asked one of my twitter roleplaying friends what they wanted and they wanted this. Oh my. >.>

* * *

_**Kink #30 - Phone Sex** _

* * *

 

Jack has been back in Ireland for a few months. Jack and Mark talk usually on a daily basis; however, they both wanted to try something a bit different. 

They had their normal phone call session but Mark sounded so different. When he spoke, his voice was soft, soft little noises would fall from his lips. Jack whines as he finally talks.

"Mark..? Why are 'ya talkin' so funny..?"

Mark doesn't say anything; he stays silent for at least five minutes until a soft gasp falls from his lips making Jack jump, blushing faintly, "You wanna know why I'm talking like this..?

"I'm talking like this because I wish I was there to see you.. To feel you.. To taste you, even.." He pauses, a soft whine coming from Mark, making Jack make the same form of noise. "I want to see you squirm as I touch you in them special places.. I want to hear you moan as I fuck you.." Mark pauses, causing Jack to actually moan out; the sound of shifting around can be heard on Jack's side of the phone.

"What would you do 'ta me, Mark..?"

"First, I would take you to the bedroom and once the door was shut, I'd shove you against the wall, pin your arms above your head and kiss you." Mark pauses as he heard Jack let out a shaky sigh. "When I'm done kissing you, I'd move to your neck, my hands running up the front of your shirt--"

Jack shifts around on the bed he was laying in as he slowly ran his hand down his clothed chest and stopped at the hem of his shirt. He nudged his hand up his shirt, slightly arching his back the higher he gets; fingers ghost over his nipples as he sighs shakily. Fingers go back to the nubs, giving a few pinches and pulls as a muffed and quiet _'mmmpff..'_ fell from him.

"W-What else, Mark..?"

"I'd pull you to the bed, shove you on it and get over you. Once over you, I'd grind against you until you moaned my name for more--"

Jack sighs shakily as he moved his legs apart some, moving the hand that was under his shirt down between his legs, giving a few rough strokes on his clothed length. He couldn't help but to thrust into his hand; he turned around so he was on his stomach, hand still between his legs as he thrusted against it in this position, _"M-Mark.."_ The Irishman couldn't help but to moan out. Jack's moan caused Mark to sigh this time, trying to stay calm as he gives his love an imaginary sex show.

"I-I would then--" Mark pauses; he has his pants down to his knees as his fingers brush over his length; a soft whine coming from him as he gasps. "I.. I would then get on top of you, kiss you and move my cock inside you..." He pauses once again, thrusting up into his own touch, sighing shakily. 

Jack on the other hand was still face first on the bed, his hips moving more faster on his hand. Soft breathless _'Ahn, ahn..'_ came from the Irishman every once in a while mixed with Mark's name as he nearly dry-humps his hand as well as his bed, "Faster.."

Mark doesn't talk anymore; he puts his phone beside his ear on the pillow as he moved his hand faster. He doesn't stay quiet either; he's simulating sex for Jack so he has to make it seem as realistic and that he's there as he can. Jack on the other hand couldn't stay quiet; he had to bite onto his pillow to stop form screaming out. He was enjoying this way too much.

About ten minutes pass; both boys are on the verge of cumming. Mark's breathing was rather heavy as was Jack's mixed with his moans that he can't seem to stop. It's not gonna take too much more time--

"Mark.. I'm gonna cum.."

"Cum Jack... Cum for me.."

"Aah.. M-Mark..!" Jack stopped his thrusting as he came in his shorts, soft yet sharp gasps fell from him as he whines out, his body twitching. Mark on the other hand hearing Jack cum brought him closer to cumming and within seconds after Jack did, his own body jerked as he bit his lips to stop the whine from falling. He made his own mess on his hand and a bit on his stomach.

After a few moments, jack talks, "God Mark, we gotta do that more often.."

Mark just chuckles, nodding slowly as he let sleep take over him; yet he does not end the call with Jack. He has his phone plugged in so he can stay on the call all night. If they can't sleep together in reality in the same place, they'll do it over the phone.


End file.
